Star Crossed Loves or When Yoai goes wrong
by Heart's Daydream
Summary: I tried to write a fluffy Yaoi fic. I tried to write something mushy and cute. I failed. But this amuses me so enjoy this cute funny slash.


Heart: Alrighty then, for those of you that are weak of heart, this is YAOI. Also known as SLASH. As in man fluff. If you are an intolerant, conforming POSER please turn your prejudiced, narrow-minded tail around and run as fast and as far away from this fic as your legs can take you. Thank you and Have a nice day! .

Max: I can't believe your writing a yaoi fic. I mean really. OO It'll scar me for life.

Heart: ...Oh and your one to talk. You are NOT going to sit there and tell me you don't have a whole stack of Yuri stashed somewhere Mr. Henti Baka.

Max: ;; Yuri? I have no idea what you're talking about. Besides that's different...

Heart: Yeah...sure. Any way I don't own Harry Potter or any related charries or storylines. J.K. Rowling does, the lucky beast. Speaking of beasts...glomps Remus snuggle

Max: mutters he isn't that pretty....

Remus: um.........hi?

=thoughts

Remus Lupin was curled up in a comfy armchair in the Gryffindor common room when Sirius Black found him. Sirius had just returned from yet another detention for his latest escapade, giving the fellow 6th year, an obnoxious, yet surprisingly handsome Slytherin, Severus Snape, a tail and then using it to trip him down the grand staircase onto a group of 3rd year girls who were then doused in Penchants Permanent Red Ink. All of the involved were still a nice fuchsia color, and that had been two weeks ago. One of his greater pranks, and he would have gotten away with it too, if someone hadn't ratted on him. He was still plotting a suitable humiliation for that creep.

Sirus sank into the armchair across from Remus with a light sigh. I should probably wake him up but... He let his thoughts end there, afraid of where they might lead. It was becoming harder and harder for him to pretend that his feelings for the boy across from him weren't more than just the affections of a close friend. Remus stretched and yawned slightly, letting the book he had been clutching fall to the floor, snuggling closer into the warmth of the chair.

Sirius stared at the figure in front of him trying to tell himself to forget it, to forget everything, to just let it go and wake him up and punch him a bit and tell him he'd been drooling all over the chair. It would be so easy to push him out of the chair and say "Oi Moony! Get off your arse ya great git!" Wouldn't it?

Remus' dirty blonde hair fell gently into his eyes and the dying embers gave a soft halo of light that framed his delicate features. "Angel..." Sirius whispered. He suddenly realized that he had gotten out of his chair and was kneeling so close that he could here him breathing. He tried to move. He really tried. But for some reason, he couldn't move. He just couldn't tear himself away.

He felt himself getting closer and closer. He couldn't help himself I'll wake up in a moment anyway he thought gently brushing his lips over Remus'. It's just a dream...it's just a dream like all the others... 

"Sirius?"

Sirius jerked away like he'd been shot. "Oh...er...I...murffle

He was cut off by a very passionate and very surprising kiss.

Remus grinned at him happily. "Isn't this how we always end up? Snoging after a long and brutal guilt fest?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"This!" Remus pulled a laptop computer out of nowhere and began typing fervently. He brought up a webpage and pulled Sirius behind him so he could look. "This is your typical fangirl fanfic and we are currently in one."

Sirius looked dubious. "How do you figure that?"

Remus shrugged. "How else do you explain the fact that you're wearing skintight leather pants and a leather jacket with no shirt?"

Sirius looked down at his sexy attire. "You have a point there. It also explains why you look so damn sexy."

"No, you look sexy."

"No, Moony you look sexier"

"No, really Padfoot, you do."

"No, I insist. You are much sexier than I."

Remus shook his head. "Whatever. We are both equally sexy. Anyway you see what I mean?"

Sirius began to read over his shoulder. "Yes, I do believe your right. Hey," He gave Remus a wolfish smile. "When do we get to do that?"

"Do wha-aaa? OO Remus blinked and flushed a bit. "I...wha...err..."

Sirius laughed ebily. "Now your all mine..."

A familiar voice from the shadows called out "Can I play to?"

Heart: Ok I tried to do serious fluff, but it...got out of control....umm review and I'll give it a second {and funnier chapter} actually I'll probably write it anyway but...

Max: Ish scar-ed

Heart: heehee


End file.
